Right Here Waiting
by Bree-2006
Summary: After the events of 'The End' Starfire tells Robin about the inner battle she faced when he left to save Raven. OneShot RobStar


**Right here waiting**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: Is there really a point to this? If so you all know what I have to say. Oh and I don't own the song Right Here by Staind.**

**AN: what's this? Another one shot, no way! actually I wrote this after watching the end for the ninth time. ((Yes nine)) the song was kinda added at the end because I kind of had to switch it with Listen to your heart by DHT when I woke up to find someone's already posted it. But you know what they say, the early bird catches the worm n e ways. Enough of my yakkin' I hope you all enjoy.**

**This one shot it Dedicated to RobStar119 and AnnMari123 because they are the bestest people! (Not that all of you aren't) but RobStar119 is and awesome reviewer and AnnMari123 is the bestest writer! (I know I spelled Bestest wrong BTW)**

* * *

**I know I've been mistaken  
But just give me a break  
And see the changes that I've made  
I've got some imperfections  
But how can you collect them all  
And throw them in my face **

Her hair danced around with the gentle onslaughts of wind that flew by, tangling around her head in curtains of crimson silk. She had her knees pulled up to her chin, peering over the edge of the tower she called home. She let her hand feel the floor under her and sighed.

To think only hours ago Trigon had used this tower as his personal lounge chair.

It brought tears to her eyes every time she thought about it. Even though Trigon was long gone and there was almost no chance of his return, Starfire felt uneasy, threatened by her own images of the previous nights events.

**  
But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say  
To keep me right here waiting  
If you chose to walk away  
I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say  
To keep you right here waiting  
**

Earlier when Robin had left in search of Raven she knew it might have been the last time she ever saw him. She had given him a heart-felt hug that he readily gave back, but it did little to satisfy her. As greedy as she knew it sounded she had wanted more, so much more.

**I hope you're not intending  
To be so condescending  
It's as much as I can take  
And you're so independent  
You just refuse to bend  
So I keep bending till I break  
**

Surely he knew how she felt about him, she had made it perfectly clear over the years that to her they were so much more than best friends. He on the other hand was unreadable, totally blank and closed; even begging wouldn't lead to him telling his feelings. He gave her tentative glances, yes, but so did half of earth's male population. She didn't think highly of her looks, but she didn't think badly of them either, but she didn't want him to love her for her beauty, she wanted him to love her for who she was.

**But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say  
To keep me right here waiting  
If you chose to walk away  
I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say  
To keep you right here waiting **

Maybe it was just innocent puppy love she felt for her dear leader, or maybe it was the real thing, she didn't know, but she did have a vague idea. If only he would tell her what she needed for reassurance.

"Starfire?" she had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't even heard him come onto the roof. She turned around slowly watching as he walked casually up to her side, his masked eyes not once leaving the beautiful sunset before them. She watched as wisps of his hair flew over his face coming out of their comical spikes and twirling haphazardly around his obscure forehead. He looked deep in thought, or perhaps relaxed, she couldn't figure out which. She pulled her knees closer and turned her head back to the sunset. He turned to look down at her, pulling off his cape to drape it over her shoulders. He sat down next to her, letting his right foot dangle off the edge dangerously.

**I've made a commitment  
I'm willing to bleed for you  
I needed fulfillment  
I found what I need in you  
Can't you just forgive me  
I don't want to relive all the mistakes  
I've made along the way **

"So…" he started the conversation lightly. "What happened while I was…away?" she flexed her gaze back to him, faltering when she noticed he was looking at her too.

"What did not happen…" she murmured, wrapping his cape tightly around her, biting her lip as tears began to blur her vision. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"He released our inner demons…or bad sides; we were forced to fight ourselves." She whispered into the air surrounding them. A tear rolled down her cheek which he gently wiped away.

"They spoke horrible things to us Robin. They were too strong to defeat…" she choked back a sob, feeling a gentle caress along her back. Robin was trying very hard to comfort her.

"The things they had said, my inner demon would taunt me relentlessly…and then she brought up you." She turned to head to look at him fully, noticing the attentive look on his face. Her hand slowly reached out to touch his.

"What did she say about me?" he asked letting his hand envelope her smaller one. Starfire gave a small sob, letting her other hand come to her mouth. The cape fell to the ground where Robin wrapped around her once more.

"She…she said that when I was dead she would take you away…from me." The tears ran more fluently now, he took a hesitant breath, scooting closer to the alien princess.

"Star, no one can take me away from you." She wiped her nose and looked up to his smiling face. He wiped away her salty trails and sighed.

"You know how bad I am with this stuff Star…" she nodded looking at him tearfully.

"But when I left to go find Raven and all I was able to do was give you a hug goodbye, I realized how stupid I was being. I mean, what if it really was the end of the world and I never saw you again, at least if I wasn't such a pansy I could have given you a real goodbye." He shook his head.

"But I didn't and I regretted it. That was another reason why I kept hoping it would work out, sure I wanted to save Raven, but I also wanted to come back…to you." Starfire clasped her hand in his tighter, minding her strength.

"You don't know how proud of you I was when I did get back, you didn't give up, you didn't lose hope…"

"I could not," he smiled.

"I told you I knew you could do it."

"And that was probably what kept me so hopeful." He chuckled, pulling up his dangling right leg.

"I guess it took the end of the world for me to figure out how I felt about you." He stood up, pulling her up with him. She complied, smiling as they came face to face. His hand brought hers to his mask, letting her peel it off demurely. His eyelids were closed as he felt the wind flowed against them. Her fingers traced them, down his nose and to his lips where they stayed. She leaned over and whispered sweetly in his ear.

"May I see them now?" he gave a nod and opened them, removing her fingers from his lips with his own hand. She gasped as the light hit his perfect, crystal blue eyes. She realized then that they were inching closer and closer, and it took her all of her strength to finally close the gap. Letting her lips travel over his slowly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped delicately around her waist. Her fingers entangled themselves in his hair as he pulled her closer.

**But I always find a way  
To keep you right here waiting  
I always find the words to say  
To keep you right here waiting  
**

"Ahem?" they flew apart, looking out of breath and red faced at the empath in the doorway. She grinned and gave a small smile.

"Sorry to interrupt your spit swapping session but the party's ready downstairs." They both nodded sheepishly and went to pick up their things. Raven walked inside, a grin on her lips.

They walked inside, happy to start from a new beginning, knowing wherever the other went they would be right there waiting.

**But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say  
To keep me right here waiting  
If I chose to walk away  
Would you be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say  
To keep me right here waiting**

* * *

**Blah blah blah, I'm not too happy with the way this turned out, I liked the story fine...but the song. I just can't find a good song to go with it. Whatever, g2g get ready for work. Hope you liked it! Thanx for the reviews!**


End file.
